Devuélveme la vida
by Kyoko-4ever
Summary: Si simplemente hubiera creído en ti No escuché la verdad... me cegué con las mentiras ¿Hay aún esperanza en unir lo separado? [[Songfic]]


**Hola!! Soy Kyoko¿Cómo estáis todos? Jeje**

**Bueno, traigo aquí un nuevo song-fic!! No tengo inspiración para continuar mis fics y como necesitaba desahogarme, la mejor manera fue haciendo este song-fic. La canción es "Devuélveme la vida" de Alejandro Sanz, es una balada muy bonita. La historia me ha salido sin pensar, jeje, mientrás hablaba con Stefy!! **

**Estoy contenta, creo que me ha salido un extraño fic... pero ya decidireis vosotros que os parece. Muchas grácias por leer mis fics y por gastar vuestro tiempo en dejarme comentarios. Grácias!!**

**Y aquí va:**

* * *

DEVUELVEME LA VIDA

Sentado. Solo... en aquel banco. Increíble... El viento movía suavemente las hojas de aquel parque, las acariciaba más bién. El agua salpicaba con un casi inaudible "plosh" dentro de la fuente. Y, aunque había algunas personas más allí, la persona sentada en aquel banco era incapaz de oir nada más que su respiración.

Era extraño esa sensación. Era evadirse del mundo. No había nadie a su alredor, no había luz, no había viento, no había nada. Nada. Solo estaba él y su mente... su testaruda mente. Y esa... es la más dura de las realidades... lo que sientes cuando estás solo.

¿Solo? También era una palabra un tanto fuerte. Nunca estás solo ¿no? Mira a tu alrededor... ¡puedes ver millones de personas iguales que tú! Y no importa mirar a tu alrededor... basta con verlo en tu interior...en ti mismo. Nunca estás solo... ¿verdad que no?

La persona de aquel banco movió un poco la cabeza. Medio despertando de su ensoñación. Susupiró. Miró delante suyo. No sabía que hacer, no tenía ánimos para hacer demasiadas cosas. Una de sus manos revoloteó un poco su cabellera rubia mientrás que con la otra mano sacó una pequeña libreta ,que traía en su bolsillo, junto a un bolígrafo.

-**"Si simplemente hubiera creído en ti"**- Se murmuró a si mismo el joven. Destapó el bolígrafo y apuntó con letras grandes en la libreta las palabras. -**¿Porqué no creí en ti?"**- El joven giró la página, la arrancó con fuerza, cerró sus ojos azules y se quedó quieto. -"**No escuché la verdad... me cegué con las mentiras"-** El joven de 18 años respiró hondo. -"**Lo siento, amor"-** El rubio miró al cielo. Quieto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Takeru! No creerás en eso ¿verdad?- Preguntó una joven. Tenía el cabello castaño corto y unos ojos de color de la canela, cuerpo delgado y frágil, pero de carácter fuerte. -¿verdad?- Dijo mirándo a su acompañante. Un joven muchacho de su misma edad, 18. Cabello rubio y ojos claros, más alto y fuerte que ella. -Takeru...-Casi suplicó al ver el rostro serio de quien, hasta ese momento, era su amor.

-Hikari...-El muchacho desvió la mirada. Tenía que parar las ancias de abrazarla. El tema del que hablaban era más importante que aquello. -Hay pruebas...-Dijo Takeru. -¡Estabas abrazada a él, le besaste!- Dijo soltándolo de golpe. La chica quedó parada.

-No le besé...-Casi murmuró. Takeru al oir aquellas palabras casi inaudibles se sorprendió. ¿Porqué no lo decía en fuerte?

-Hikari, hay gente que lo vió.- Dijo el joven. -Me traicionaste- Aseguró Takeru. Hikari negó con la cabeza.

-No, no, no- Empezó a decir. -Nunca lo haría- Aseguró ella.

-Lo hiciste- Dijo Takeru. El dolor en su pecho era algo inaguantable. Dolía...dolía mucho confiar en alguien... alguien que al final te acaba apuñalando.

-Creeme, no lo hice- Dijo ella. Takeru no quiso seguir escuchando. Bajó la cabeza. -Porfavor- Dijo ella. -Porfavor- Volvió a repetir, suplicando.

-No puedo creerte- Dijo él. Volteó y empezó a andar, quería correr, gritar, romper... pero no. Debía ser fuerte.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Pido perdón, por no haber escuchado tus ruegos**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Takeru...-La oyó suplicar. El joven la miró, solo unos breves instantes. Nada inaudible. Ella había cubierto su rostro... lloraba. Él giró la cabeza y ,esta vez si, salió corriendo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Pido perdón, por las lágrimas que hablan de mi**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La pesadez. El saber que no la escuchó. No pudo ver la verdad en sus ojos. No pudo sentir su amor, sus palabras ciertas, su corazón rompiendose...sus llantos. ¡Ahora se odiaba a si mismo¿Porqué no había confiado en su mitad? Hikari y él eran dos mitades de un mismo mundo. Uno era luz...el otro esperanza. La complementación...¿perfecta?

No. No existe la perfección... no hay nada perfecto. Y aunque todo lo paresca nada lo es. Su error... fue el no confiar... no creer.

Solo imaginar lo que pasó por la mente de su Hikari le llegaba al alma. Nunca se perdonaría haberla dañado y todo... por una estupidez.

Ella lo pasó mal y él también. ¿Para qué engañarse? Había llegado el momento de la explicación, de vaciar todo el contenido que le pesaba en el alma. De poder conseguir una tranquilidad.

Él también sufrió. Le dolió esa "traición". El simple echo de que alguien se lo comentara. De imaginárselo... ya dolía. Qué más cabía decir. Nada. Estaba todo dicho.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Pido perdón, por tus noches a solas**

**Pido perdón, por sufrir en silencio por ti**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Takeru se levantó. Miró a su alrededor y escogió cualquier camino. No había rumbo a seguir. Todo era igual. Ahora había perdido el final de su camino.

Hikari. Hikari. Su luz, su muchacha, su chica... su todo. Todo era ella para él. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaban ya juntos? Desde que se conocieron a los 8 años que jugaban juntos, a los 11 que iban al mismo colegio, a los 13 sus primeras visiones del amor, a los 14 su primera cita, a los 17 su primera experiencia. Y todo esto, todo esto y mucho más... juntos. Eso si era amor¿amor eterno?

La eternidad no existe, nada es eterno... todo tiene final.

-"**Triste final. Quien te ha llamado para llegar tan pronto, nuestro camino tenía una grieta... ¿te abriste paso entre ella?"-** El joven escribió esas palabras en su libreta. Una grieta. Una grieta. Solo era una simple grieta lo que ocasionó la destrucción de su mundo. Y ahora... que la verdad había podido llegar... que la luz de nuevo iluminaba... ¿no se podía arreglar esa grieta?

¿Cómo¿Cómo arreglar algo que destruyó él mismo¿Cómo se pueden volver a juntar dos caminos?

-**"Dos caminos que a la fuerza separé, oh amor... ¿no sabes de alguna manera para volver a tomar tu mano y seguir andando a tu lado?"- **Mientrás andaba apuntaba las cosas. La única manera de desahogarse. Se quedó quieto, con la punta del bolígrafo en el punto del interrogante. Ese interrogante. Necesitaba una respuesta. ¿Aún se podrían arreglar las cosas? Había que intentarlo... había que tener...

-**"Esperanza"**- Simple palabra que anotó el joven de nuevo en la libreta. Ocupando casi toda la página. -**¿Hay aún esperanza en unir lo separado?**- Si había algo que hacer...debía arreglarlo. ¿no?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Oye Takaishi- Dijo uno de sus compañeros de clase, Heitaro. Heitaro era un muchacho de su misma edad, cabellera negra y ojos verdes. Takeru no lo podía ver. Era él, el muchacho que besó a su Hikari. Se besó con ella... ¡vaya gente! Takeru solo le respondió con un bufido. -Entiendo que estes cabreado conmigo- Dijo. Luego siguio hablando. -Solo quiero que sepas que... yo bese a Yagami. No ella a mi- Dijo el muchacho. El tema pareció interesarle a Takeru, así que volteó hacia el chico.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó.

-Yo la besé, ella no quería- Dijo el joven. Takeru se levantó furioso y lo tomo de la camisa.

-¿La forzaste?- Preguntó con fuerza y rabia. Empujó con fuerza a Heitaro contra un árbol. Ambos muchachos se encontraban en el patio, rodeados de algunos estudiantes que se giraron curiosos para contemplar la escena. -¿La forzaste?- Volvió a gritar Takaishi.

-Oye no te pongas así- Dijo Heitaro. -Suéltame- Le ordenó al rubio. Heitaro se soltó del agarre de Takeru y le miró.

-¿porqué lo hiciste?- Preguntó Takeru mientrás le dirigía una de sus miradas de odio. -¿¡Porqué?!- Preguntó enfadado.

-Está buena- Dijo el muchacho. -Para probar- Dijo él. Takeru cerró con fuerza los puños. Estaba empezando a sacarlo de sus casillas. -La verdad, se merece algo mejor que tú ¿no crees?- Dijo de manera chula Heitaro.

-¿Algo mejor?- Preguntó Takeru. -¿Cómo quién?- Preguntó.

-Es obvio, alguien rico de dinero, alguien como yo- Aseguró Heitaro.

-Eres imbécil- Dijo Takeru. Luego giró la cabeza. Ese imbécil. No lo soportaba... le habían engañado. Hikari nunca le mintió... empezó a sentirse despreciable. Luego oyó algo detrás suyo que le sacó completamente de sus casillas.

-Takaishi- Le llamó Heitaro. -Tiene las tetas muy bien puestas- Dijo el chico. Takeru no supo en que momento saltó. Y sin pensarlo le pegó un puñetazo y una rodillada al joven, de manera inconsciente. Luego solo notó como dos brazos le sujetaban con fuerza por detrás.

-Takeru, cálmate- Oyó una voz. Se paró en seco al ver a su hermano. Le sujetaba. Miró delante suyo. Estaba Heitaro tumbado en el suelo, con la nariz sangrando y casi con lágrimas. -Tk- Suplicó Yamato. Takeru abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿En qué momento le había pegado? Ni se acordaba. -Vamonos de aqui- Dijo Yamato. Takeru se volteó y pudo ver como algunos alumnos le miraban sorprendidos.

-¡Eso Ishida! Llevate a esa bestia- Dijo Heitaro. -Imbécil- Gritó el joven. Esta vez fue Takeru quien sujetó a Ishida.

-No vale la pena- Dijo mientrás miraba a su hermano. Yamato asintió con la cabeza. Ambos salieron de aquel circulo y andaron unos metros. Takeru pudo ver a Taichi correr detrás de ellos.

-Vaya fiera- Dijo Taichi al ver a Takeru. -Tienes sangre en el labio Tk- Dijo el joven Yagami. Takeru no sabía ni cuando se había echo esa herida. Con su brazo se la limpió.

-¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?- Le preguntó yamato mientrás le sujetaba de los hombros. -Dimelo- Le dijo.

-Nada- Soltó Takeru. Yamato y Taichi le miraron interrogativamente.

-Suerte que hemos llegado a tiempo, si no le hubieses enviado directo al hospitalo- Dijo serio Taichi. -¿Has visto que ostias le has metido?- Preguntó Taichi.

-No- Aseguró Takeru. -Lo he hecho inconscientemente- Dijo. Yamato y Taichi se miraron entre si.

-¿Qué te ha sacado de tus casillas?- Preguntó el hermano mayor. -Dinoslo- Le volvió a suplicar.

-Él... yo...- Empezó Takeru. -¡El besó a Hikari!- Soltó Takeru. -Fue él... yo no confié en ella... ¡pero fue él!- Dijo Takeru.

-Ahora me toca a mi meterle una patada- Dijo Taichi furioso. Se golpeó las palmas de las manos. -Lo mataré- Aseguró.

-Creo que bastó con lo que le hizo Takeru- Aseguró Yamato. Takeru suspiró.

-Me voy a casa- Dijo el menor y salió del lugar. Takeru y Taichi le siguieron con la mirada ¿qué más podían hacer?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Perdón. Perdón. No confió en ella... confió en el idiota. ¿Porqué?

Y ahora pedir perdón ¿cómo¿de qué manera?

Takeru seguía andando... ¿hacia dónde? No lo sabía. Él solo andaba...algun lugar llegaría.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Te pido perdón, a sabiendas de que no lo concedas**

**Te pido perdón, de la única manera que sé**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Takeru siguió andando. Se sentía tan vacio. Nunca pensó que una persona le pudiera destrozar de esta manera. Una simple persona le pudiera herir hasta tal punto de sentir que nada vale, nada importa ya. Cuando se ha perdido la razón para vivir.

Porqué ella era la razón de cada despertar del muchacho, la razón por la qual pudo sobrevivir a todos los miedos que pasó de pequeño, la razón de su sonrisa, de su besar, de su pensar.

Sin ella no habría podído luchar por lo que quería, ni aprender a amar, ni aprender a ver... ¡ella le había enseñado cosas!

Y ahora sin ella todo desaparecia.

-"**Todo se escapó de mis manos cuando tú batiste tus alas"-** Palabras nuevas se escribían en los papeles. -**"Es como si el viento y el mar ya no existieran, la soledad cubre el Sol"-** El joven tomó las palabras y las pegó en la farola que había a su derecha.

Extraño camino el que recorrían sus piernas. Extraño pensar por la mente de Takeru. Extraña manera de sentir. Pero todo... por ella.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Devuelveme la vida **

**Devuelveme la vida**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una sonrisa. Solo imaginar su cara, su sonrisa. Aquellas palabras, aquellos momentos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Me quieres?- Dijo ella mientrás posaba su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.

-¿tú que crees?- Preguntó el mientrás acariciaba su mano.

-Que no- Dijo la chica. Takeru, sobresaltado, la miró.

-¿no?- Preguntó asustado.

-No me quieres, me amas- Dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. Takeru sonrió de la misma manera infantil.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Recoge la ilusión**

**que un día me arrancó **

**tu corazón.**

**Y ahora... **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-"**No hay palabras para describir mi sentir... solo sé que sin ti no puedo vivir"- **Anotó Takeru.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Devuelveme la vida **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pero. Si ella no quería concederle el permiso para volverla a abrazar. En su momento, cuando Hikari le necesitaba, él le negó el paso. Se preocupó más por si mismo que por ella y eso había estado mal.

Ahora él necesitaba que le perdonara. Que le entendiera. Necesitaba volver a abrazarla y sentirla de nuevo cerca de él.

Pero también él debía sentir lo de ella. Debía comprender que podía estar dolida. Que le hizo daño, que la daño al no confiar en ella. En sus palabras.

Ahora...perdón.

-**"Te amaré en silencio, siempre sabré que fui un necio"- **El papel quedó pegado en el muro que separaba al muchacho de la playa. Allí destacaba con la letra negra y clara. -"**Nada podrá detener lo que siento, nadie podrá saber jamás como lo lamento"-** Takeru escribió con letra clara. Siguiente papel.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Yo no volveré. A quererte de nuevo a escondidas**

**No intentaré, convertir mi futuro en tu hiel**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ella debía hacer lo que creiera necesario. Lo que creiera correcto. Takeru había tomado una decisión... que ella lo eligiría todo. Ahora y para siempre confiaría en sus palabras... nunca más volvería a desconfiar de ella. Lo sentía dentro de si, sabía que se había equivocado y su corazón no mentía diciendole que ahora debía creer.

-**"Tus palabras serán blancas y puras, nunca más desconfiaré, ya no habrá más dudas"- **Apuntó calmadamente mientrás seguía andando. Esta vez paseaba por la playa. Se podía ver el sol del atardecer, reflejado en el mar...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**No viviré entre tantas mentiras**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Lo único que quería demostrar de todo eso, lo más importante era:

-**"Que te amo y te amaré hasta el final de mis días"- **Apuntó suavemente mientrás intentaba sonreir. Pegó con cuidado la tarjeta en una barca de madera rota.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Intentaré convencerte de que te amé**

**y yo... **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-**"Y si el amor está de mi parte, y si la suerte más grande está conmigo... quizás podré volver a ver la luz"- **Escribió en el papel y lo pegó en un chiringuito de color rojo, que estaba cerrado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Te pido perdón, aún sabiendo que no lo concedas**

**Te pido perdón, de la única forma que sé**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Takeru miró hacia atrás. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia el mar. Se levantó del suelo y se acercó hacia las olas, acariciaban la arena. Con una de sus manos tocó el agua... no sintió no frio ni calor.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Devuélveme la vida**

**Devuélveme la vida**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Vamos a nadar!- Dijo Hikari mientrás tomaba la mano de su novio. -Vamos- Presionó la chica.

-No me apetece- Dijo Takeru mientrás seguía leyendo aquel libro, tumbado en la arena.

-Porfa- Dijo como una niña pequeña. Takeru la miró, ella sonreía con los ojillos brillantes. -¿Si?- Dijo. -¡Si!- Afirmó ella sola. Hikari tomó la mano de él y lo estiró. Takeru se levantó con pesadez. Ambos entraron en el agua.

-Esta helada- Dijo Takeru y de pronto sintió el agua en su cara, salpicandole. Miró delante suyo, Hikari le lanzaba agua y agua. -¡Esas tenemos!- Dijo mientrás se acercaba a su novia, quien no paraba de lanzarle agua. -¡Ven aqui!- Dijo él.

-Lento- Sonrió ella.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Recóge la ilusión**

**que un dia me arrancó tu corazón **

**y ahora... **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Takeru se sentó en el suelo, suspirando. Miró de nuevo el sol, casi no podía verlo brillar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Devuélveme la vida**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-**"Caigo en un sueño terrible, al despertar y saber que no vas a estar"**- Apuntó él. Ya estaba terminando. -**"Y ahora solo deseo decirte, que te amo y espero tu perdonar"- **Terminó. El último papel que escribiría ese día. El papel voló con el viento. ¡Vuela alto papel!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Devuélveme la vida **

**Devuélveme la vida **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ahora se quedó sentado en la arena. Mirando el Sol. ¿Qué esperaba¿porqué esta vez sus pies no se ponían en marcha¿No había más lugares que visitar?

No. Su instinto, su yo interior le decía que ahora era esperar. Esperar un milagro, esperar la luz... esperarla a ella.

Él ¿qué había hecho? Aún no entendía el siginificado de las palabras que había escrito, no entendía el porque de esos papeles...¿porqué los fué desplegando por el camino?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Esconde en tu cajón**

**los recortes de amargura de mi amor**

**y ahora**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cerró los ojos unos instantes. Respiró hondo. Luego los abrió y esta vez no pudo ver el sol. Una sombra le cubría. Takeru suspiró. Se sentó en la arena y miró delante suyo. Allí estaba. El milagro.

Delante suyo se encontraba una muchacha de su edad, cabellera castaña, ojos color canela. En sus manos llevaba un montón de papeles, Takeru sonrió suavemente al reconocer aquellos papeles.

La muchcha en cambio tenía una expresión seria, unos ojos brillantes, a punto de llorar.

-¿Cómo sabías que recorrería ese camino?- Preguntó la chica. Takeru negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sabía- Aclaró. La chica le miró. -Fue un milagro- Dijo él.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó la chica. Takeru vio con una sonrisa como el último papel caía del cielo. El papel que el viento había subido unos instantes antes ahora descendía suavemente.

-Mira arriba- Dijo el joven. La chica miró hacia arriba, un nuevo papel descendía y se posó en sus manos. La chica lo tomó y leyó las últimas palabras de aquel extraño texto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Devuélveme la vida**

**Devuélveme la vida**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Lágrimas transparentes cayeron por las sonrosadas mejillas de la muchacha. Takeru seguía sentado en el suelo.

-Es hermoso- Dijo la chica. Ella le miró fijamente. -Pero...no puedo- Dijo.

-Lo entiendo- Dijo Takeru. Se levantó con cuidado y se acercó a ella. -Lo entiendo Hikari- Dijo Takeru. Hikari miró el Sol.

-Lo guardaré siempre...-Dijo ella. Tomando con más fuerzas las palabras. -Pero ahora, no puedo perdonarte- Dijo ella. -No confiaste en mi, me dolió demasiado- Dijo ella.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Esconde en tu cajón**

**los recortes de amargura de mi amor**

**y ahora**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Tiempo- Murmuró Takeru.

-El tiempo sanará las heridas, quizás...- Dijo ella. Takeru acercó una mano a su rostro y limpió una de sus lágrimas. Ella le sonrió. Un nuevo rayo de luz apareció en la soledad del joven. Takeru sonrió.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Devuélveme la vida**

**Devuélveme la vida**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Takeru tomó su mano con delicadez. Ella le miraba, ainsiosa aunque sabía que aún le dolía que no confiara en ella. Takeru se acercó a su rostro y suavemente depositó un corto beso en sus labios. Ella cerró los ojos brevemente. Luego los abrió.

-Ahora sé, que nuestros caminos pueden volverse a juntar- Confirmó Takeru.

-Quizás algun día- Dijo ella. -Cuando haya sanado la herida- Sonrió ella. Takeru afirmó.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Coge la ilusión**

**que un día me arrancó tu corazón**

**y ahora...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Adios Takeru- Dijo Hikari.

-Adios Hikari- Dijo Takeru. Ambos se miraron unos instantes para después darse la espalda y caminar cada uno su camino. Takeru dió unos pasos y anotó las últimas palabras en un papel.

Hikari se giró brevemente para verle andar, quizás llegaría algun día el momento de perdonar. La muchacha vió con una sonrisa como un nuevo papel traido por el viento, llegaba a sus manos.

**Te esperaré... debajo del mismo Sol que el de hoy... otro día claro de verano... **

Hikari juntó ese papel con todos los demás. Y siguió su camino en silencio.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Devuélveme la vida**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Si simplemente hubiera creído en ti.**

**¿Porqué no creí en ti?**

**No escuché la verdad... me cegué con las mentiras.**

**Lo siento, amor.**

**Triste final. Quien te ha llamado para llegar tan pronto, nuestro camino tenía una grieta... ¿te abriste paso entre ella?**

**Dos caminos que a la fuerza separé, oh amor... ¿no sabes de alguna manera para volver a tomar tu mano y seguir andando a tu lado.**

**Esperanza. Hay aún esperanza en unir lo separado?**

**Todo se escapó de mis manos cuando tú batiste tus alas.**

**Es como si el viento y el mar ya no existieran, la soledad cubre el Sol.**

**No hay palabras para describir mi sentir... solo sé que sin ti no puedo vivir**

**Te amaré en silencio, siempre sabré que fui un necio.**

**Nada podrá detener lo que siento, nadie podrá saber lo que lamento.**

**Tus palabras serán blancas y puras, nunca más desconfiaré, ya no habrá más dudas.**

**Que te amo y te amaré hasta el final de mis días.**

**Y si el amor está de mi parte, y si la suerte más grande está conmigo... quizás podré volver a ver la luz.**

**Caigo en un sueño terrible, al despertar y saber que no vas a estar. Y ahora solo deseo decirte, que te amo y espero tu perdonar.**

**Te esperaré... debajo del mismo Sol que el de hoy... otro día claro de verano...**

* * *

**Fin!! Muchas grácias por leer hasta aquí. Espero os haya gustado. No sé si se entiende mucho el problema, espero que si. Y el final me ha salido que no quedan juntos... no es muy típico de mi, una amante de finales felices, pero bueno!!**

**Muchas grácias, espero vuestros comentarios, que no cuesta nada poner "Me ha gustado" "Me ha parecido horrible" Y ya!!**

**Adios y hasta pronto. Pronto actualizaré mis otros fics, promesa!!**

**ATTE: Su amiga-escritora Kyoko!! **


End file.
